Not the wrong reason fr
by small-ant38
Summary: Puck et Finn ont toujours embêté Kurt, mais cela n'a jamais empêché Kurt de tomber amoureux de Finn. Un jour, Puck réalise que, contrairement à lui, Finn n'a aucune raison pour être violent avec Kurt. Puckurt, lemon, Kurt/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey ! Je vous avais promis que je commencerai à traduire une nouvelle fic très prochainement, et bien c'est pour maintenant !**

**En ce magnifiquement ensoleillé premier jour du mois de mai, quoi de mieux que de reste confortablement chez soi à traduire une fic ? =)**

**Comme j'avais fait l'erreur pour Can't let you down, je préviens tout de suite qu'il y aura du Lemon (je crois que c'est ça le terme...) donc cette fic est rated M.**

**Voilà, voilà, que dire d'autre...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Not the wrong reason.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Kurt était là, caché derrière le mur, observant ce garçon qui embrassait l'une des filles populaires du collège. La même question tournait encore et encore dans sa tête : Pourquoi lui ?

Il avait treize ans et il voyait la plupart de ses camarades de classe connaître leurs premières histoires d'amour. Au début, il avait joué le jeu, il avait essayé de trouvé une jolie fille qui lui plaisait, mais rien que ça, c'était déjà un challenge. Les filles que tous les garçons voulaient embrasser étaient celles qu'il trouvait les moins intéressantes, elles étaient superficielles et même pas spécialement jolies.

Mais en réalité, Kurt ne voulait sortir avec aucune fille. Ses meilleures amies étaient des filles, et il était d'ailleurs meilleur qu'aucun autre garçon à être ami avec des filles. Mais il y avait toujours cette partie de lui-même qui le rendait différent des autres garçon, qui faisait qu'il se sentait constamment seul. Il ne voulait pas embrasser les filles. Il voulait embrasser ce garçon, Finnegan Hudson. Il savait pertinemment que Finn ne voudrait jamais sortir avec lui, il aimait les filles. En fait, aucun des garçons du collège ne voulait d'histoire d'amour avec un garçon.

Il n'avait rencontré qu'un seul garçon qui voulait l'embrasser, mais il était très méchant et il avait fait des choses à Kurt qu'il ne voulait pas, et Kurt faisait encore des cauchemars le mettant en scène.

Et pour finir, il y avait cet autre garçon. C'était le plus méchant de tous. Les autres élèves n'avaient jamais embêté Kurt avant qu'il revienne de son camp d'été, le mot pédale à la bouche. Après ce jour là, le mot était dans toutes les bouches du collège et Kurt passait son temps tout seul. Il était seul parce que personne ne voulait traîner avec l'homo du collège. Et quand il était seul, le même garçon, Noah Puckerman, était toujours là, quelque part, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas d'amis.

Et c'était pourquoi Kurt avait un certain attachement pour Finn. Finn n'était pas aussi méchant que son meilleur ami, des fois il disait à Puck de laisser Kurt tranquille, qu'il allait trop loin.

Leur première année à McKinley high fût la même chose dans l'ensemble. Il y avait plus d'élèves, mais toujours personne comme Kurt. Le jeune garçon passait ses journées tout seul et ne s'en souciat pas puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Un jour qu'il se sentait particulièrement seul, Puck l'avait traité de pédale en fin d'après midi et Kurt s'était énervé. Il avait marché jusqu'au garçon qui portait une crête ridicule pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Cependant, il échoua et très vite il était coincé, Puck lui faisant une clé de bras.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Hummel ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Arrête de me traiter de ça espèce de connard ! » Lui dit Kurt.

« Ecoute moi Hummel. » Dit Puck, tenant toujours le bras de Kurt de façon extrêmement douloureuse. « Tu me traites de connard encore une fois, tu finis dans les conteneurs à ordures, t'as compris ? » Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Kurt était sûr que Puck serait étendu sur le sol à l'heure qu'il est vu le regard qu'il lui lançait. « T'as compris ? » Redemanda Puck, tordant le bras de Kurt de façon encore plus douloureuse. Kurt le regardait dans les yeux, le défiant d'aller plus loin. Il n'abandonnerait pas devant cet enfoiré.

« Hey Puck, viens les Cheerios sont en train de s'entraîner, allons les regarder. » Finn apparût derrière Kurt.

« Au cas où ça se voit pas je suis au beau milieu de quelque chose d'important. » Dit Puck, continuant le combat de regards avec Kurt.

« Je dois avouer que ça ne me dérangerait pas si tu lâchais mon bras pour aller regarder sous les jupes des Cheerios. » Dit Kurt de façon arrogante.

« Allez Puck, leur entraînement est presque fini, tu pourras jouer avec Hummel plus tard. » Dit Finn. Puck soupira et resserra son emprise sur le bras de Kurt.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. » Le prévînt-il, puis il le lâcha.

Dans ces moments là, Kurt qui se sentait très seul, imaginait que Finn n'était venu que dans l'optique d'aider Kurt. Qu'il était même jaloux que Puck lui ai tenu le bras.

Oui, l'imagination de Kurt pouvait partir très loin, néanmoins, le soir, quand il était seul dans son lit il savait pertinemment que rien de tout ça n'était vrai.

Il commençait à penser que sa vie était merdique et que ça ne pouvait pas descendre plus bas quand il commença sa deuxième année au lycée. Il portait de vêtements qu'il avait achetés spécialement pour la rentrée, espérant se faire des amis cette année.

Et c'est là qu'il le vît. Il avait beaucoup grandi, et s'il avait paru menaçant à douze ans, ce n'était rien comparé à aujourd'hui. Il était effrayant. Il sourit sournoisement quand il vît Kurt approcher et ça lui rappela ce jour qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, quand il avait fait ces choses à Kurt. Kurt eût un frisson quand il vît qui était avec lui, Azimio, l'un des footballeurs, Puck et Finn.

« Hummel ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais. » Dit Puck en s'approchant de Kurt. Kurt ne répondit pas, il leva la tête, l'air fier, et continua de marcher. « N'essaie pas de m'ignorer, je veux te présenter à mon nouvel ami. » Puck attrapa le bras de Kurt et traîna jusqu'au nouveau. « Karofsky, je te présent tapette, tapette je te présente Karofsky. » Kurt se débrouilla pour se défaire de l'emprise de Puck, il était terrorisé par Karofsky.

« Va te faire voir Puckerman ! » Cria-t-il, en partant vers le lycée.

« Non, non, non, ça marche pas comme ça. » Dit Puck en chopant le bras de Kurt une nouvelle fois. « Je vais nulle part moi, par contre toi tu vas quelque part, c'est pas l'enfer mais c'en est pas loin. » Dit-il.

Et ainsi finît Kurt dans une benne à ordure pour la première fois de sa vie. Karofsky l'avait lorgné tout du long, Azimio avait rigolé, Puckerman tenait ses bras et ses jambes étaient tenues par nul autre que Finn.

A ce moment là, Kurt aurait du réaliser que Finn ne méritait pas son affection. Il aurait dû comprendre que Finn était aussi mauvais que ses amis et que Kurt ne pouvait rien faire pour gagner son affection. Mais Kurt était têtu, il l'avait toujours été. Cela faisait des années qu'il rêvait de tenir la main de Finn, et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'un seul coup. Après tout, Finn était corrompu par la mauvaise influence de Puckerman et Karofsky. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, il avait été forcé à le faire.

Donc, ce jour là, Kurt ne fît pas ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Il ne se résolût pas à laisser tomber Finn, et il le regretterai.

* * *

**A/N: Voilà, le premier chapitre était une sorte de prologue, pour mettre les choses en place, c'est pour ça qu'il est si court.**

**Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça serait trop cool !**

**=D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey ! J'ai une ou deux choses à mettre au clair (ça fait peur comme phrase hein?), ce ne sont pas des points que vous avez souligné dans vos reviews mais des choses que j'aie oublié de mettre dans le chapitre **

**1) Dans le résumé je disais que Puck avait une « bonne » raison de brutaliser Kurt, que ce soit clair c'est pas parce qu'il est secrètement amoureux de Kurt depuis toujours, c'est une raison très différente.**

**2) Je sais pas si vous suivez tous la saison 3, dans tous les cas apprenez que j'ai écrit cette fic avant l'épisode 14, et je sais pas si je l'aurais écrite de cette façon si j'avais vu l'épisode 14 avant. Je veux pas faire de spoilers donc je dirais juste que c'est en rapport avec Karofsky, donc voilà, je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point là.**

**Aussi, en réponse à Summer Blue, parce que je ne peux pas te répondre par message privé, je publierai un chapitre tous les jours normalement, à part si j'ai des journées trop pleines.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Depuis que Karofsky avait rejoint McKinley, Kurt ne se sentait plus en sécurité au lycée. Avant qu'il n'arrive, il y avait toujours le risque d'être embêté par Puckerman, mais Kurt savait qu'il ne l'attaquerai jamais physiquement. Il l'insultais de façon très cruelle, certes, mais il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Ils étaient allés dans les mêmes établissements depuis le CP, il connaissait sa façon d'agir.

Cependant, maintenant que Karofsky était là, Kurt ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre. Il ne savait pas de quoi était capable Karofsky, la façon dont il regardait Kurt montrait qu'il lui en voulait toujours pour ce qui s'était passé. Kurt savait que Karofsky avait été celui à convaincre Finn et Puckerman de le jeter dans la benne à ordure, ça avait toujours été la menace ultime mais ils n'étaient jamais passés à l'acte.

Le sentiment d'insécurité que Kurt ressentait l'avait donc mené à s'acheter une bombe lacrymogène sur internet. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser au lycée puisque c'était considéré comme une arme, mais le simple fait de savoir qu'il l'avait dans son sac était un soulagement pour le cas où les choses iraient trop loin. Kurt la gardait tout le temps sur lui quand il sortait en ville en cas d'attaque homophobe. Et maintenant, Kurt se promenait en ville tranquillement, sans peur, se sentant en sécurité.

Ce jour là, Kurt allait au centre commercial pour trouver un accessoire dont il avait besoin pour le glee club. Le glee club c'était la meilleure chose qui était jamais arrivée à Kurt. Il était composé de gens qui n'étaient pas populaires, juste comme lui. Ok, pour le moment ils n'étaient que cinq mais ils travaillaient bien et espéraient que d'autres les rejoignent sous peu. Et le mieux dans tout ça c'était que Kurt avait des amis maintenant. Pour la plupart, ses amis étaient des filles mais elles étaient de vraies amies, le genre que ne te laissent pas tomber.

Pour une fois, tout se passait bien dans sa vie et ça faisait du bien.

Pour se rendre au centre commercial Kurt prît un raccourci. Ce n'était pas la meilleure partie de la ville, et Kurt ne serait jamais passé par là s'il n'avait pas eu sa bombe lacrymogène dans son sac. Le coin était relativement sombre et glauque et Kurt mît sa main dans son sac pour attraper sa bombe. Il était prêt en cas d'attaque. Peut-être que ça le rendait parano mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

En revanche, il semblait qu'il n'aurait pas de problème aujourd'hui, il entendait des voix fortes venant d'une allée à cinq mètres de lui.

« Donne nous ton portefeuille et ton portable. »

« Allez vous faire foutre, je vous donne rien ! » Cette voix était très familière pour Kurt.

« Ecoute gamin, tu fais peut-être peur aux autres à l'école avec tes cheveux, mais je suis pas impressionné donc donne moi ce que t'as où tu vas le regretter. » Apparemment, Puck avait des problèmes. Kurt eût un petit sourire à la pensée de Puck se faisant casser la figure.

« Ca s'appelle le karma, connard. » Murmura Kurt pour lui-même. Il fît quelque pas pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Puck était dos à un mur, quatre hommes l'encerclaient. Ils étaient plutôt grands et costauds et Kurt était soulagé qu'ils attaquent Puck et pas lui. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait qu'il ne souhaitait à personne de se faire attaquer par ces gars. Certes, il détestait Puck, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser là quand il avait un moyen de l'aider, ces hommes étaient assez grands pour le tuer.

Mais ils étaient capable de les tuer tous les deux. Et Kurt n'avait pas spécialement envie de mourir tout de suite, encore moins pour Puck. Et puis son camarade avait été assez stupide pour aller marcher dans ce quartier mal famé sans arme de défense sur lui, donc c'était de sa faute. Et puis il l'embêtait tous les jours donc Kurt n'avait aucune raison de l'aider.

A part Finn. S'il sauvait la vie de son meilleur ami, Finn serait reconnaissant, et peut-être considèrerait-il sortir avec Kurt. Kurt sourît à la simple image de Finn l'embrassant. Il attrapa sa bombe, la serrant de toutes ses forces en pensant à son plan. Ca marcherai si Puck parvenait à improviser une sorte de combat.

Kurt prît une profonde inspiration, peut-être la plus profonde de sa vie. Il marcha en direction de l'endroit où Puck se tenait. Les hommes faisaient face à Puck donc il ne pouvait pas voir Kurt qui venait le sauver. Quand il se tenait derrière l'homme qui tenait Puck par le col, il sortît sa bombe, prît une profonde inspiration et dit :

« Besoin d'aide ? » L'homme se tourna et Kurt lui vaporisa le gaz lacrymogène dans les yeux. Puck en profita pour lui donner un coup de genou dans les parties intimes. Kurt se tourna vers les autres et leur envoya du gaz dans les yeux le plus rapidement possible. Puck les frappait partout où il pouvait les atteindre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur le sol à cause du gaz et des coups. Dès qu'ils en eurent l'occasion, les deux garçons partirent en courant avant que les autres aient une chance de les suivre.

Quand ils étaient assez loin, Kurt s'arrêta de courir, à bout de souffle.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Hummel ? » Demanda Puck. Kurt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Je te sauve la vie au cas où tu l'aies pas remarqué ! » Répondit Kurt.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de toi pour ça ! » Dit Puck en regardant Kurt avec mépris.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème Puckerman ? Je viens de te sauver la vie, tu pourrais, je sais pas moi, dire merci, comme les gens normaux. » Dit Kurt. Puck leva les sourcils, comme si c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il aie jamais entendue. « Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, t'es trop con pour savoir ce que remercier veut dire, t'es juste un loser qui croit qu'il est trop bien pour remercier quelqu'un qui vient juste de lui sauver la vie ! Tu crèveras tout seul Puckerman. » Cria Kurt avant de partir.

Il avait été de bonne humeur ce matin là, mais ça avait disparu à cause de cet abruti de Noah Puckerman. C'était incroyable à quel point ce gars pouvait être un salaud.

Kurt passa le restant de sa journée à broyer du noir à cause de Puck, il aurait tellement dû rester là, derrière le mur et le regarder se faire casser la figure, juste pour qu'il voit ce que ça faisait de se faire attaquer par plusieurs personnes plus fortes que lui.

* * *

Le matin du jour suivant, Kurt pensait vraiment qu'il échapperait aux bennes à ordures vu que Puck étant en quelques sortes le leader. Il traversa le parking, pensant que son action stupide de la veille aurait peut-être un côté positif.

Comme d'habitude, il se trompait. En arrivant vers les bennes à ordures, il vît les quatre footballeurs, attendant leur lot quotidien d'élèves à embêter. Puck était devant les autres, ses bras croisés sur son torse, souriant sournoisement à Kurt.

« Hummel ! Comme c'est gentil de venir ici pour notre rendez-vous tous les matins. » Dit-il d'un ton faussement poli.

« Comment oses-tu ? »

« Jetons le, Finn chope ses jambes. » Dit Puck.

« Je veux le faire. » Dit Karofsky. Kurt sentît son sang se glacer alors que Puck l'attrapait par les aisselles. Au lieu de le prendre par les chevilles comme Finn faisait d'habitude, Il le prît par les genoux, ses doigts effleurant ses cuisses. Kurt ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le désir dans les yeux de Karofsky jusqu'au moment où il atterrît sur les ordures. Il soupira, posant sa tête sur un sac poubelle. Sa vie n'avait jamais été pire. Non seulement était-il brutalisé quotidiennement comme jamais, mais en plus ce pervers était là, le regardant de façon flippante et le touchant dès qu'il pouvait.

Une main noire apparût sur le bord de la benne à ordure, et Kurt savait que c'était sa nouvelle meilleure amie, Mercedes. Au moins, il pouvait toujours compter sur elle. Il attrapa sa main et rampa pour sortir.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Mercedes, son visage traduisant toute son inquiétude.

« Oui ça va. » Répondit-il, enlevant la saleté de ses vêtements.

« Je devrais aller voir Puckerman et lui dire ce que je pense de lui ! » Dit-elle énervée.

« Ca sert à rien, ça deviendrait encore pire, laisse tomber je m'y habitue. » Dit Kurt.

« Mais c'est pas normal Kurt ! Tu devrais pas t'habituer à te faire jeter dans une poubelle. » Dit-elle révoltée.

« Ecoute Mercedes, on ne peut rien faire, les profs pensent même qu'on s'amuse donc laisse tomber, ça va aller. » Elle soupira et passa son bras dans celui de Kurt, entrant ensemble dans le lycée.

* * *

**A/N: voilà, l'histoire a vraiment commencé maintenant !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez please ?**

**=D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey ! désolée je suis un petit en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre, je m'en excuse !**

**Je suis aussi désolée que ces chapitres soient aussi courts, j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a un moment et il faut croire que je me contentais de peu...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

« J'en ai marre de tout ce bordel ! » Dit Finn soudainement.

« Ok... je vais faire comme si tu ne parlais pas tout seul. » Dit Puck.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans les vestiaires du lycée après avoir couru autour du stade pendant une heure. C'était l'idée de Puck car il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour libérer la rage qu'il avait en lui. Pour commencer, il avait eu besoin de Hummel pour l'aider. Hummel, le mec le plus efféminé du lycée qui utilisait les toilettes des filles. Depuis le CP il avait tout fait pour l'embêter le plus possible et le garçon l'avait sauvé d'hommes de la taille de catcheurs. Et après ça, il avait failli le dire à tout le lycée, ça aurait été la chose la plus humiliante de la vie de Puck.

Et puis il y avait ce truc avec Karofsky. Al'origine, Puck l'aimait bien, il avait l'air cool, mais quand Hummel était arrivé et que Karofsky leur avait dit de le jeter dans la benne à ordure Puck avait hésité. Les bennes à ordures avaient toujours été la menace ultime, il savait que Kurt tenait à ses vêtements, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de le faire. Mais quand Karofsky l'avait vu marcher dans le parking du lycée, il y avait quelque chose de sale dans ses yeux quand il leur avait dit de le jeter dans la benne. Puck ne voulait pas que les autres le prennent pour une mauviette donc il avait attrapé les bras de Kurt et l'avait jeté dans les ordures. Se sentant coupable pour la première fois de sa vie.

Pour finir, ce qui s'était passé le matin même le perturbait aussi. Depuis toujours, Finn et Puck étaient les seuls autorisés à embêter Kurt, et ce matin là, Karofsky avait insisté pour aider Puck à le jeter et Hummel avait l'air terrifié. Puck ne s'était pas attardé sur ce fait à ce moment là puisque Kurt avait failli révéler à tout le monde ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais il y avait quelque chose de louche entre Hummel et Karofsky.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » Demanda Finn, irrité.

« Absolument pas. » Répondit Puck.

« Je te disais que je crois que Kurt veut sortir avec moi. » Dit Finn. Puck leva un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? »

« Carrément ! Genre, il me regarde sans aucune raison, il me donne à manger des fois quand j'ai faim... ce genre de trucs. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Sors avec lui. » Dit Puck en haussant les épaules.

« Mec ! Je suis pas gay ! » Dit Finn scandalisé. « Je veux pas qu'il aie des sentiments pour moi, c'est trop bizarre. »

« Tu peux rien y faire, genre, vraiment rien. Tu es la deuxième personne qu'il devrait détester le plus au monde après moi. Si, malgré le fait que tu le balances dans une benne à ordure tous les jours, il a des sentiments pour toi, laisse le faire. » Expliqua Puck. « Même si je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il aurait des sentiments pour toi. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Hey ! Je suis le quaterback et je sors avec la capitaine des cheerios, c'est normal qu'il veuille sortir avec moi. » Dit Finn.

« Je croyais que tu voulais pas qu'il aie des sentiments pour toi ? Et je vois pas en quoi l'idée que tu sortes avec la capitaine des cheerios pourrait l'exciter. » Répondit Puck. « Tu devrais juste lui dire que t'es pas intéressé et qu'il aille se trouver un autre mec, un gay cette fois. » Conclut Puck.

« Je peux pas. » Dit Finn. « Nos parents sortent ensemble. » Murmura-t-il en espérant que Puck ne l'aie pas entendu.

« Sérieusement ? » Demanda Puck incrédule, puis il rigola. « Mec c'est trop cool, tu vas pouvoir le soûler tout le temps quand vous habiterez ensemble. » Dit Puck.

« Je pense pas non, t'as pas vu son père. »

« en fait, si, je sais à quoi il ressemble. » Répondit Puck, se rappelant de la fois où il lui avait couru après quand Puck et d'autres footbaleurs avaient mis tout son matériel de jardin sur le toit de leur maison.

« Je vais mourir. » Se lamenta Finn.

« Ca sera pas si horrible, il ont plein de thunes c'est déjà ça. » Dit Puck.

« mouais. » Dit Finn en prenant son sac. « Faut que j'y aille. »

Une fois seul, Puck alla dans les douches et ouvrît l'eau. Cette histoire avec Kurt dérangeait Finn plus que ça aurait dû. Il en parlait comme s'il était au milieu d'un film d'horreur et qu'un monstre allait lui sauter dessus à tout moment. Comme si Hummel allait lui sauter dessus et l'agresser, peut-être même le violer. Cette simple idée fît rigoler Puck, Finn et lui avaient été ceux qui lui avaient sauté dessus pour l'embêter, même si le garçon faisait la moitié de leur taille. Puck avait une bonne raison pour le brutaliser tout le temps, il avait toujours pensé que c'était la même chose pour Finn. Mais la réalité était différente, Finn lui faisait tout ça simplement parce que Kurt était gay.

Puck n'avait jamais eu de problème avec ça, peut-être qu'il l'insultait mais c'était juste pour lui faire du mal, son cousin était gay et il était une des personnes les plus sympa qu'il connaissait.

« Tu crois que Finn disait vrai ? » Puck se tourna et trouva Karofsky devant sa douche.

« Tout le monde peut voir que Kurt est à fond sur Finn depuis des années. Donc oui, il disait vrai. » Dit Puck. Karofsky semblait énervé d'un seul coup.

« Alors c'est une tapette aussi, on devrait le jeter dans la benne lui aussi. » Puck éclata de rire.

« Sérieusement ? Finn ? Oh non, t'inquiète pas pour ça c'est le mec le plus homophobe que je connaisse. Peut-être après toi, parce que t'as clairement un problème avec les gays aussi. » Puck ajout la dernière partie sans rire.

« Bien sûr que j'ai un problème avec eux ! Ils te matent quand tu prends ta douche et- »

« Exactement comme t'es en train de faire là tout de suite ? » Demanda Puck quand il remarqua que Karofsky observait chaque partie de son corps nu.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis là ? Tu me traites d'homo Puckerman ? » Demanda Karofsky énervé.

« Je te traites de rien du tout. Je sais que mon corps est impressionnant, mais personne n'a jamais bavé devant comme tu l'as fait, même quand Hummel était dans l'équipe il me matait pas à ce point là. » Expliqua Puck. Il ne vît pas le premier coup de poing arriver.

Après ça, ils se battirent pendant dix minutes. Puck était plus fort que Karofsky mais l'autre était plus costaud et habillé alors que Puck était nu. Au bout d'un moment, Puck réussît à bloquer Karofsky au sol, lui tenant les mains.

« Je t'aime pas Karofsky ! J'aime pas la façon dont tu crois que tout le monde te doit quelque chose, et je déteste que tu arrives ici et que tu décides de tout changer. A partir de maintenant on ne balance plus personne dans les bennes. » Dit Puck. D'un seul coup, Karofsky libéra ses bras et donna un coup de poing si fort dans le visage de Puck qu'il tomba à la renverse. Karofsky en profita pour inverser les positions et bloqua Puck au sol.

« Je t'aime pas non plus Puckerman, mais je suis le plus fort donc je décide de ce qu'on fait à Hummel, et à partir de maintenant je le balancerai moi-même. »

« C'est quoi ton problème avec lui ? Tu le terrifies ! » Dit Puck.

« Il a plus intérêt à avoir peur. » Répondit Karofsky, puis il se leva et s'en alla.

Puck resta allongé nu sur le sol du vestiaire un moment. Tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir un problème avec Hummel, et Puck était au milieu de tout ça. Mais il en avait rien à faire de ce gars, et il ne voulait pas que ça change. Il l'avait carrément humilié la veille. Puck n'en avait vraiment rien à faire, Karofsky pouvait le balancer dans les benne autant qu'il voulait, il s'en fichait.

* * *

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ce chapitre manquait cruellement de la présence de Kurt mais ça va se rattraper, et il y aura plus d'interaction Puckurt dans les prochains chapitres !**

**=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey ! J'avais dit que je publierai un chapitre par jour, et bien devinez quoi ? J'ai absolument pas tenu ma promesse ! Mais bon, j'ai un fantôme dans mon appart', un combat d'araignée au plafond, la vie est dure ! Bon en vrai j'ai vraiment des bonnes raisons mais on s'en fiche hein ?**

**J'ai mis deux chapitres en un pour me faire pardonner.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Ce matin là, quand Kurt s'approcha des bennes, il vit les visages marqués par des coups de Puck et Karofsky. Il tenta de dissimuler son rire.

« On dirait que les analphabètes se battent entre eux maintenant. Brillant les gars. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Je crois pas qu'on t'aie autorisé à parler. » Dit Puck en agrippant Kurt par les aisselles. Karofsky s'approcha pour attraper ses genoux.

« Je veux pas qu'il me touche ! » Cria Kurt alors que Karofsky se rapprochait de lui. Kurt tenta de se défaire de l'emprise que Puck avait sur lui, mais il était trop fort.

« Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Puck. Il ne semblait pas se moquer de Kurt, il avait l'air sincèrement curieux.

« Je veux juste pas qu'il me touche ! » Répéta Kurt. Il détestait Karofsky plus que tout, même plus que Puckerman, mais il avait honte de ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'en parlerai jamais.

« Dommage parce qu'il va te toucher. » Dit Puck. Karofsky attrapa les genoux de Kurt. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte à part Kurt, il écarta ses jambes, comme s'il était curieux de la sensation que cela pouvait lui procurer. Kurt avait envie de vomir, ce qu'il fit dès l'instant où il atterrît sur les déchets.

« Tu devrais aller te plaindre au principal. » Dit Mercedes quand ils marchaient ensemble dans le lycée.

« Déjà fait, mais ils ne voient jamais rien. » Répondit Kurt amèrement.

« Ils ne peuvent pas l'ignorer, ça se passe tous les jours ! » Dit-elle outrée.

« Oh ils ignorent pas, ils placent quelqu'un vers les bennes un matin, malheureusement ces enfoirés ne sont pas assez débiles pour me jeter dans les bennes quand il y a un prof sur place. » Expliqua Kurt.

« Je suis désolée. Et je peux même pas arriver en même temps que toi pour les arrêter mon bus arrive trop tard. » Dit-elle tristement.

« Je sais, et de toute façon, ils te balanceraient avec moi, donc c'est mieux comme ça. » Répondit Kurt.

« Ils feraient pas de mal à une fille. » Dit Mercedes.

« Tu ne connais vraiment pas Puckerman. » Dit Kurt.

« A part pour le fait qu'il est absolument magnifique ? Pas vraiment non. »

« Tu veux me faire vomir ou quoi ? » Demanda Kurt, dégouté.

« Oh, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, je l'aime pas non plus, mais tu ne peux pas nier le fait qu'il est sexy. »

« Il me brutalise depuis mes six ans donc je me suis jamais arrêté pour observer ses abdos si tu veux savoir. Mais si tu veux sortir avec lui je t'en voudrais pas, j'arrêterai juste de traîner avec toi. » Dit Kurt.

« Wow, on se calme, je sortirai jamais avec un mec comme ça ! Je t'aime trop pour ça. » Dit-elle. « Allons en glee club. » Kurt soupira.

« Je pense vraiment arrêter le glee club, on est vraiment trop nuls. » Dit Kurt.

« Oh allez ! Finn Hudson nous a rejoint, je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres footballeurs qui viendront aussi ! »

« Juste ce que je voulais entendre. » Dit Kurt d'un ton lourd de sarcasme. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir en direction de la salle de musique, Karofsky poussa Kurt fortement contre les casiers alignés contre le mur.

« espèce de brute ! » Cria Mercedes.

« Laisse tomber Mercedes. » Dit Kurt en continuant de marcher.

Malheureusement, la journée n'était pas finie et Karofsky avait apparemment décidé de gâcher la journée de Kurt. Quand Kurt était assis dans le self avec les gleeks, il aperçut Karofsky qui l'observait de sa table. Quand il mangea sa banane, il fit un geste équivoque qui déclencha une vague de nausée en Kurt et il couru jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Mercedes de l'extérieur de son toilette.

« Oui, je me sens juste un peu fiévreux aujourd'hui, je vais rentrer chez moi. » Mentit-il.

« Ce serait mieux, tu veux que je te ramène ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non c'est bon. » Il prit son sac et prit le chemin de la sortie du lycée après s'être rafraîchi le visage.

« Tu rentres chez toi Hummel ? » Demanda Karofsky qui était de retour vers la benne à ordure quand Kurt s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa voiture.

« Tu traînes toujours autour des poubelles Karofsky ? C'est bien, au moins tu sais où est ta place. » Répliqua Kurt.

« Faire ton intelligent ne t'aidera pas vraiment. » Dit Karofsky, alors qu'il se penchai pour prendre les jambes de Kurt, Puckerman lui tenant déjà les aisselles. « Ne me touche pas Karofsky ! » Cria Kurt au moment où ils le lançaient dans les ordures. Il essaya de ne pas laisser les larmes dans ses yeux tomber sur ses joues quand il se débrouilla pour sortir de la benne. Une seule larme s'échappa, qu'il essaya de dissimuler puisque ses tourmenteurs étaient toujours là.

« Bande de connards ! » Leur cria-t-il, marchant vers sa voiture. Il resta assis sans mettre le contact pendant un moment, libérant les larmes de rage qu'il avait gardées à l'intérieur. Il avait passé tant d'années à se dire qu'il ne reverrai jamais Karofsky, et d'un seul coup, il était partout autour de lui.

« Laisse moi tranquille ! » Cria-t-il à personne en particulier. Il rentra chez lui et s'effondra sur son lit, puis s'endormit rapidement.

« Hey fiston, tout va bien ? » Kurt ouvrit les yeux pour trouver son père debout à côté de son lit portant un verre de lait chaud à la main.

« Salut papa, je me sentais mal au lycée, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré. » Expliqua Kurt.

« Comment ça mal ? » Demanda Burt inquiet.

« J'ai juste vomi deux fois, c'est tout t'inquiète pas. » Répondit Kurt.

« Tu n'es jamais malade Kurt. La dernière fois que tu as été malade tu avais treize ans et ça a duré deux semaines. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est la même chose ? »

« Peut-être bien. » Dit Kurt. La dernière fois qu'il avait été malade était arrivée après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Karofsky. Mais maintenant Kurt était plus grand et capable de se défendre.

« Je vais appeler le docteur, bois ton lait et repose toi. » Dit Burt avant de remonter les escaliers.

« Encore un putain de match de perdu. » Dit Puck. « Est-ce-que c'est qu'une impression, ou est-ce qu'on est de plus en plus nuls à chaque match ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Peut-être, mais au moins on a plus de tapette dans l'équipe. » Répliqua Azimio, faisant rire tout le monde.

« C'était le seul match qu'on a gagné. » Fit remarquer Puck.

« Mec, il nous a fait danser. » Lui rappela Karofsky.

« C'est pas faux. » Concéda Puck. Les membres de l'équipe quittèrent le vestiaire lentement, si bien qu'il n'y eu bientôt plus que Puck et Finn.

« Alors comment ça va entre ta mère et le père de Hummel ? » Demanda Puck d'un ton moqueur.

« Oh, ils veulent qu'on mange tous ensemble vendredi soir, donne moi une corde que je puisse me pendre. » Répondit Finn, faisant rire Puck.

« Ca va être marrant, je suis presque sûr que c'est Kurt qui fait la cuisine. » Dit-il en rigolant.

« J'espère que c'est le cas parce que j'ai goûté la cuisine de Burt et c'est horrible. » Dit Finn. « Mais arrêtons de parler de ça, c'est soirée pizza après un match ! » Dit-il avec enthousiasme. Son téléphone se mit à sonner il le prit dans sa poche et prit l'appel. « Allô ? » Dit-il il laissa sa mère parler un moment. « Oh, d'accord, écoute je peux pas venir maintenant mais je viendrais plus tard, je te promet. Non je peux vraiment pas, j'ai des trucs à faire là. A plus tard maman. » Puis il raccrocha. Puck le regarda d'un regard appuyé. « C'est Kurt, il a dû aller se promener en ville avec des fringues trop gay ou un truc dans le genre, il s'est fait cassé la figure. » Expliqua Finn.

« Ca craint. » Dit Puck

« Ma mère m'a dit qu'il s'était pris de la lacrymo dans les yeux, il y voyait rien quand il est arrivé à l'hôpital. Mais maintenant il va un peu mieux apparemment. » Dit Finn. Puck comprit à ce moment là qui avait attaqué Kurt.

« Et tu vas pas le voir ? » Demanda Puck.

« Non, c'est soirée pizza et de toute façon il est pas tout seul, ma mère bosse à l'hôpital. »

« Ok. » Dit Puck. il ne voulait pas déclencher une dispute avec Finn, bien qu'il se comportait comme un parfait salaud.

« Enfin, si t'étais moi, t'irais pas le voir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Finn, incertain.

« Si, mais c'est ton problème mec. » Dit Puck.

« Il est à fond sur moi, Puck ! Si je vais le voir maintenant il va croire qu'il a une chance ! » Dit Finn comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« il vient juste de se faire casser la gueule Finn, je l''aime pas, mais si il était pour moi ce qu'il est censé être pour toi, j'en aurais rien à foutre qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi, j'irais voir si il va bien. » Lui dit Puck honnêtement.

« Tu sais pas ce que c'est. » Dit Finn. Puck soupira.

« Ecoute, j'ai aucune envie qu'on s'engueule maintenant donc laisse tomber ok ? » Dit Puck.

« J'en ai marre que tu décides toujours de tout ! Je veux pas laisser tomber ! Je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi t'irais lui rendre visite et pourquoi tu t'es battu avec Karofsky l'autre jour ! » Dit Finn.

« Si tu veux. J'irais le voir parce que, même si je l'aime pas, vos parents sortent ensemble, et peut-être qu'il deviendra ton demi frère, donc tu ferais mieux de commencer à te soucier de lui. Et si je me suis battu avec Karofsky c'est parce que j'aime pas sa façon de s'approprier les choses et que je suis pas d'accord avec le fait de balancer les gens dans les bennes. » Dit Puck irrité.

« Mais j'ai pas envie de me soucier de Hummel ! Je peux pas le supporter, j'ai pas envie de vivre avec lui et tout ce bordel. » Dit Finn.

« C'est pas lui que tu peux pas supporter, c'est le fait qu'il soit gay. » Dit Puck.

« Peut-être mais ça change rien au fait que je veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. » Dit Finn.

« Donc tu le laisses tout seul dans son lit d'hôpital après s'être fait agressé juste parce que t'aimes pas qu'il soit gay ? Il va pas te sauter dessus tu sais. » Puck n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il défendait Kurt de façon si véhémente. Peut-être était-ce parce que son cousin avait vécu des épreuves moins pire que ça et qu'il avait vu à quel point il en avait souffert.

« Je sais qu'il va pas me sauter dessus, je me sens juste pas confortable quand je suis à côté de lui, ok ? »

« Mais tu te sens assez confortable pour prendre ses jambes tous les matins pour le jeter dans la benne. » Dit Puck.

« C'est pas pareil. » Dit Finn. « Et puis si tu t'inquiètes tellement pour lui, pourquoi tu vas pas le voir toi-même . »

« Parce que j'ai rien à faire avec lui, et comme je t'ai dit, je l'aime pas. » Expliqua Puck, bien qu'il eût certainement l'intention d'aller le voir puisque le garçon avait été agressé à cause de lui.

« Mais si tu l'aimes pas pourquoi ça t'embête qu'on le balance dans les bennes à ordures ? » Demanda Finn.

« Parce que je suis pas un monstre Finn ! » Répondit Puck.

« Mais c'est toi qui a débarqué avec l'idée de le faire. » Fit remarquer Finn.

« Mais j'ai jamais eu l'intention de le faire pour de vrai ! Comment tu te sentirais si des mecs plus grands et costauds que toi t'attrapaient et te balançaient dans une benne à ordures tous les matins ? C'est pas parce que j'ai toujours fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'embêter que j'ai pas un minimum d'empathie. » Expliqua Puck.

« Empa- quoi ? » Demanda Finn, complètement perdu. « Enfin, bref, on devrait rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. » Dit-il en attrapant son sac.

« Je peux pas y aller ce soir, je dois aller voir ma grand-mère elle est malade. » Improvisa Puck.

« Pourquoi tu viens pas avec moi quand j'irais à l'hôpital ? » Demanda Finn.

« Parce que, contrairement à toi pour Hummel, je m'inquiète pour elle. » Répliqua Puck.

« Arrête de parler comme ça mec, on dirait ma mère. » Dit Finn.

« Tu voulais savoir ce que j'en pensais, je te le dis. »

« Oui et bien j'en ai assez entendu. » Dit Finn.

« Hé les gars, vous venez ou quoi ? » Demanda Karofsky qui revenait pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Je suis là dans une seconde. » Répondit Finn.

« Puckerman ? » Demanda Karofsky.

« Je pense que tu devrais aller te faire foutre pour voir. » Lui dit Puck froidement.

« Mec, qu'est ce que tu nous fais ? » Demanda Finn.

« Je parle pas à toi, je parle à l'autre bâtard juste là. » Dit Puck.

« Tu veux qu'on se batte encore une fois ? » Demanda Karofsky en souriant.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de me battre, mais si tu pouvais retourner d'où tu viens je serais content. » Rétorqua Puck.

« Je pense pas partir de si tôt, j'ai comme qui dirait un travail à terminer avec quelqu'un ici. » Puck avança jusqu'à lui, ils faisaient la même taille mais Puck parvenait à être plus effrayant que Karofsky.

« Ecoute moi bien, je sais pas ce que c'est ton problème mais on fait de mal à personne ici. Tu ferais mieux de prendre toutes tes merdes et d'aller te faire enculer en Alaska. »

« Arrêtez ça les gars ! » Demanda Finn. Puck savait ce que ressentait Finn, il ne savait pas quel côté choisir entre Puck et Dave.

« Grandi Finn. » Lui dit Puck. Finn ne devrait jamais avoir à _choisir_ entre Karofsky et lui, le camp qu'il devait choisir était évident.

« Viens Hudson, je suis sûr que Puckerman a très envie d'aller baiser avec sa meilleure amie, sa main droite. » Dit Karofsky en tournant les talons.

« Ecoute moi bien enfoiré, j'ai déjà baisé avec dix fois plus de filles et de cougars que t'en baiseras jamais dans ta vie, donc tu prends ta main droite et tu te la fous dans le cul ! » Cria Puck.

« Allons-y Dave. » Dit Finn en sortant de la salle pour éviter un combat entre ses deux amis.

« Putain de merde ! » Cria Puck. Finn était en train de choisir Karosky, ce connard. Puck prit son sac et alla sur le parking pour prendre sa voiture et aller à l'hôpital.

* * *

**A/N: Voilà voilà ! le langage de ce chapitre était fort coloré, je suis désolée si vous avez trouvé les insultes nazes mais j'utilise pas ce genre de vocabulaire très fréquemment, et bizarrement je connais plus d'insultes en anglais qu'en français je crois...**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? Pleaaaaaase !**

**=D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey ! petit chapitre, mais plein à craquer d'interaction entre Puck et Kurt, que demander de mieux ? Ah, je sais, la photo que Mark Salling vient de poster sur twitter où il est torse-nu après avoir rasé sa crête. Non je ne suis pas en train de baver. faux.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Quand Kurt vit Puck entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il été allé jusqu'à venir le voir à L'_hôpital_ pour lui prendre la tête. Puck ne dit rien en entrant, il s'assît sur la table qui faisait face au lit de Kurt contre le mur

« Si t'es là pour te moquer de moi ou m'insulter pour je ne sais quelle raison, dépêche toi, je peux pas rigoler j'ai trop mal aux côtes. » Dit Kurt.

« C'étaient les même gars c'est ça ? » Demanda Puck.

« Je vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit Kurt.

« Arrête ! C'était les mêmes gars que l'autre jour quand tu m'as... aidé. » Dit Puck à contrecoeur.

« Oh, alors ça s'est vraiment passé ! J'étais sûr que j'avais rêvé la scène. » Dit Kurt froidement.

« Joue pas au con avec moi Hummel, on sait tous les deux que ça s'est passé. » dit Puck.

« Je suis désolé mais vu ta réaction après que ça se soit passé j'étais en droit de me demander si c'était réel. »

« Ok, j'ai pas été cool, t'es content là ? » Dit Puck. « Finn m'a dit que t'as reçu de la lacrymo dans les yeux. C'était les mêmes gars qui voulaient se venger, c'est ça ? »

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? T'en as rien à foutre de moi. »

« Je me sens mal, ok ? Tu m'as sauvé et j'ai été un connard avec toi et maintenant t'es à l'hôpital à cause de moi. Donc, je sais pas... Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »

« Tu te sens vraiment mal ? » Demanda Kurt. Puck acquiesça. « Alors ne fais rien comme ça tu sauras ce que j'ai ressenti depuis mes six ans quand tu as commencé à faire le con. » Dit Kurt. « Tu devrais partir. »

« Ecoute, je sais que je suis un salaud mais là je veux t'aider donc arrête de faire chier et laisse moi t'aider. »

« Et tu veux faire quoi ? Les traquer comme ils ont fait pour moi ? T'as pas été capable de te défendre contre eux la première fois, épargne toi une humiliation et continue ta petite vie misérable. »

« Ecoute moi bien Hummel, je t'aime pas, et là tout de suite, tout ce que je veux c'est te tordre le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il craque donc arrête de faire ton chieur ! » Dit Puck en se rapprochant de Kurt de façon menaçante.

« Ah, maintenant tu veux me faire du mal dans mon lit d'hôpital ? Ca fait déjà dix ans que tu fais de ma vie un enfer, c'est encore pire depuis le début de l'année, mais vas-y, frappe moi, c'est pas comme si j'en avais pas l'habitude, ça rend dur de se faire jeter dans une benne à ordure tous les matins. » Dit Kurt.

« Pour le truc des bennes, je suis pas vraiment d'accord avec l'idée- »

« Vraiment ? Alors c'est mon imagination quand je te vois attraper mes bras et me jeter ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Nan, mais si c'est pas moi ou Finn les autres seront plus violents donc c'est mieux comme ça. »

« C'est pour ça qu'en ce moment c'est Karofsky qui le fait ? » Demanda Kurt, n'essayant point de dissimuler le dégoût que ce nom lui inspirait.

« Ce je le voulais pas, mais j'ai pas eu le choix donc me rejette pas la faute dessus ok ? Et puis c'est quoi ton problème avec Karofsky ? T'as l'air terrorisé quand tu le vois et t'as vomi après qu'il t'aies jeté hier. » Demanda Puck.

« Je veux pas en parler. » Répondit Kurt. « Mais si tu veux m'aider, fait en sorte que Karofsky arrête de me toucher tous les matins. »

« Je peux pas faire ça, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé il m'a cassé la gueule. » Admit Puck.

« Alors tu peux rien faire, laisse moi tranquille. » dit Kurt en essayant de se retourner pour ne plus faire face à Puck, il grimaça quand il sentit une profonde douleur au côté droit.

« Tu sais, quand j'ai appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé, je me sentais vraiment désolé pour toi, je me disais même que je méritais toute la merde qu'on te fait, mais là je me rappelle pourquoi on fait ça. T'es juste un gosse arrogant, et juste te parler c'est une torture. » Dit Puck.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que tu crèverais tout seul ? C'est vrai, t'as aucun respect pour rien ! » Répliqua Kurt.

« Peut-être que je crèverai tout seul mais au moins j'aurais baisé avant de mourir, contrairement à toi, les gens veulent de moi ! » Dit Puck de plus en plus énervé.

« J''aurais tellement dû ne rien faire l'autre jour, je t'aurais vu te faire casser la gueule et ça aurait surpassé n'importe quel orgasme que t'auras jamais ! »

« Si seulement t'étais pas déjà dans un lit d'hôpital, que je puisse t'y envoyer moi-même ! » Puck était tellement énervé qu'il était penché sur Kurt, le poing près à partir.

« Vas-y, frappe moi, c'est la seule chose que tu sais faire. Attend voir, non, même ça tu sais pas faire puisque Karofsky a gagné contre toi ! » Rétorqua Kurt.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je vais me débrouiller pour que Karofsky te touche encore plus tous les matins, je vais peut-être même lui demander de le faire tout seul. » Répondit Puck. Kurt sauta de son lit et poussa Puck de toutes ses forces, ignorant les douleurs qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps.

« Si tu fais ça je dirais à tout le lycée que t'as eu besoin de l'homo du lycée pour te sauver quand des gars t'attaquaient. » Puck repoussa Kurt en rigolant. »

« Et qui va te croire ? T'es tout maigre ! T'as aucun moyen de pression sur moi, donc ça sera plongeon dans la benne par Karofsky à partir de maintenant. » Dit-il en chantonnant. Kurt se sentit désespéré tout d'un coup, les médicaments le mettaient à fleur de peau. Il s'effondra sur le sol et se mit à pleurer.

« Non, s'il te plaît. Tout sauf ça. Tu peux me balancer dans la benne dix fois par jour si tu veux mais le laisse pas me toucher. »

« Mais c'est quoi le problème Hummel ? Je l'aime pas non plus mais c'est pas un monstre. » Dit Puck d'un ton moins agressif.

« Je veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi, ok ? Je sais que vous m'aimez pas parce que je suis gay et tout ça, mais si t'es humain, ne le laisse pas me toucher. » Dit Kurt en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, encore moins devant Puckerman, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

« Là je te comprend pas. » Dit Puck, les bras croisés sur son torse. « Finn et moi on te brutalise depuis dix ans, c'est nous que tu devrais détester. Je sais que t'es à fond sur Finn mais- »

« Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Finn ! » S'exclama Kurt.

« Enfin bref, ça devrait être moi la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde, tu le connais même pas Karofsky, il vient juste d'arriver au lycée. » Dit Puck.

« Oh t'inquiète pas, je te déteste. Mais, si, je connais Karofsky, je vais pas te raconter ma vie mais je le connais assez pour ne pas vouloir qu'il me touche. Maintenant, tu peux me balancer dans la benne vingt fois par jour j'en ai rien à faire. »

« On va pas te balancer dans une benne à ordure juste après que tu sois sorti de l'hôpital Hummel. » Dit Puck en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Oh, et aussi, tout ce que je t'ai fait, ça a jamais été parce que t'étais gay. » Ajouta-t-il, surprenant Kurt.

« Alors pourquoi ? » Demanda Kurt en reniflant.

« Pas d'importance. » Dit Puck en sortant de la chambre.

« Puck attend. » Puck s'arrêta. « T'as dit que c'était Finn qui t'avait dit que j'étais à l'hôpital, pourquoi il est pas venu ? T'es la première visite que j'aie eue depuis que je suis arrivé ici, mon père est à une réunion en Indiana. » Dit Kurt. Une expression étrange, de la pitié peut-être, passa sur le visage de Puck.

« Il avait des trucs à faire, il a dit qu'il viendrai ce soir. » Dit Puck, avant de partir pour de bon.

* * *

**A/N: Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes trop cool ! Quant aux autres, surtout, ne vous privez pas !**

**=D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey ! Je suis vraiment super désolée pour le retard, et tout ça pour un petit chapitre. Mais la vie, vous savez ce que c'est...**

**Anyway, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre quand même !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Finn. Puck était presque sorti de l'hôpital quand il croisa Finn.

« Je suis venu voir ma grand mère, comme je t'avais dit. » Répondit Puck.

« Ah c'est vrai. T'as vu Kurt ? » Demanda Finn.

« Je suis passé vers sa chambre ouais. Il est tout bleu et violet, pas sympa à voir. » Dit-il.

« Comment il fait pour se faire casser la gueule aussi souvent, séreux ? » Dit Finn en soupirant.

« Ecoute mec, je lui ai parlé pendant genre deux minutes mais il est sous médicaments et il dit des trucs bizarres. Fais pas attention. » Expliqua Puck.

« Bizarres ? » Demanda Finn.

« Ouais, tu verras. Faut que j'y aille, bye. » Dit Puck avant de passer la porte. Il se sentait toujours coupable du fait que Kurt se soit fait casser la figure à sa place. Et c'était pas un simple poing dans la figure, il était réellement violet et bleu, à part pour ses yeux et leurs contours qui eux étaient rouges à cause de la lacrymo.

La conversation qu'ils avaient eue était étrange aussi, Hummel c'était le mec qui pleurait jamais, qui restait fier malgré tout ce que les autres lui faisaient endurer, et il venait de fondre en larmes en parlant de Karofsky. Puck était presque sûr que Karofsky était gay, preuve en était la façon dont il avait lorgné sur le corps de Puck l'autre jour, et la façon dont il regardait Kurt tous les jours. Peut-être qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble à une époque et Karofsky avait trompé Kurt. Kurt l'avait peut-être largué pour cette raison et maintenant il lui faisait tout ça pour se venger.

Oui, c'était sûrement quelque chose comme ça, ça expliquait tout. Enfin, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi Kurt était absolument terrifié de Karofsky, mais vu les troubles comportementaux du footballeur, il avait dû casser la figure à Kurt pour l'avoir largué.

Après avoir formulé son hypothèse, Puck réalisa que Kurt avait une bonne raison pour ne pas vouloir de contact avec Karofsky, et Puck lui était redevable, donc le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de lui épargner tout contact avec Karofsky.

Quand Finn entra das la chambre de Kurt, il y allait vraiment à reculons. Mais quand il trouva Kurt pleurant sur le sol, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

« Euh... Kurt ? Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire dans cette situation. « Est-ce-que Puck t'a frappé, ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Non absolument pas. Je vais bien, c'est juste les médicaments, à chaque fois que je parle à quelqu'un je suis sur le point de pleurer. » Répondit Kurt en se levant.

« Oui, Puck m'a dit que tu faisais des trucs bizarres. » Dit Finn pour faire la conversation. « Je peux faire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« Est-ce que tu sais si mon père est au courant ? » Demanda Kurt en reniflant.

« Oui, ma mère l'a appelé quand elle t'a trouvé ici. Il sera là dans trois heures je crois. » Répondit Finn.

« Cool. » Répondit Kurt.

« Tu les connais ceux qui t'ont fait ça ? » Demanda Finn en désignant l'intégralité du corps de Kurt.

« Ouais, il ont attaqué un... un ami il y a quelque jours et je l'ai défendu du coup ils voulaient se venger. Et ils ont réussi. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Ah, donc c'était parce que t'es... tu sais... »

« Gay ? Non. Bien que j'aie entendu le mot tapette plusieurs fois avant de m'évanouir. »

« Je vois. Ecoute, je dois y aller là, mais je viendrai te voir demain. » Dit Finn. Il détestait la tension qui régnait dans la salle.

« Oh, okay, mais je serais en cours demain, je passe pas la nuit ici.

« Okay, on se verra au lycée alors. » Dit Finn.

« Finn. » Appela Kurt. Finn se retourna. « Puck m'a dit que tout ce que vous faisiez c'était pas parce que je suis gay mais il m'a pas dit pour quoi c'était. » Dit Kurt. Finn fût pris au dépourvu mais tenta de ne pas le montrer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils lui faisaient tout ça si ce n'était pas parce qu'il était gay ?

« C'est compliqué. » Dit Finn avant de quitter la salle.

Quand il quitta l'hôpital, il sauta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à chez Puck. Il ne savait que penser de ce que Kurt venait de lui dire. Il avait toujours cru qu'ils embêtaient Kurt pour que ce soit clair qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec eux, parce qu'un mec ne reluquait pas un autre mec, c'est juste super bizarre. Il frappa à la porte de Puck et fût accueilli par une petite fille surexcitée.

« Salut Sarah. » La salua-t-il. « Est-ce que Puck est là ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oh, t'es pas venu pour jouer avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

« J'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer avec toi. » Dit-il. « Il faut vraiment que je parle à Noah."

« Noooaaaah ! » Cria-t-elle en direction des escaliers.

« Arrête de gueuler comme ça ! » Cria Puck tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers. « Hey mec, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-il quand il vit Finn.

« Faut que je te parle. » Dit Finn.

« Euh... okay. » Dit doucement Puck. Il remonta les escaliers avec Finn sur ses talons. « Tu voulais parler ? » Demanda-t-il, en s'allongeant confortablement sur son lit.

« Ouais. T'es pas gay hein ? » Demanda Finn.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Demanda Puck.

« Répond simplement, c'est pas une question difficile, si ? » Demanda Finn.

« Pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu me demandes ça. » Répondit Puck.

« C'est Kurt, il m'a dit que tu lui avais dit que si on l'embête au lycée c'est pas parce qu'il est gay. » Dit Finn.

« Et alors ? » Demanda Puck en levant un sourcil.

« Alors... je sais pas. Peut-être que c'était un de ses délires à cause de ses médicaments. » Dit Finn, incertain tout d'un coup.

« Non. Je lui ai vraiment dit ça. »

« Mais... c'est pas vrai, pourquoi lui mentir ? » Demanda Finn.

« Si c'est vrai, je suis pas un connard d'homophobe comme toi Finn. » Dit sèchement Puck.

« Je suis pas homophobe ! » Cria Finn.

« Oh s'il te plaît, t'es le pire homophobe que je connaisse ! Tu veux même pas t'approcher d'Hummel. » L'accusa Puck.

« Ce mec est à fond sur moi ! On sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire, je prend juste mes précautions. »

« Il pourrait avoir un flingue pointé sur ta figure qu'il te ferait pas de mal tellement il est sec ! Et il est pas différent de n'importe quelle fille qui serait à fond sur toi. La seule différence c'est que lui il tentera jamais rien parce qu'il sait qu'il a aucune chance. » Dit Puck.

« Pourquoi tu le défends ? Tu le balances dans les bennes à ordure tous les matins, et c'est toi qui l' a pris pour cible à l'origine, tu te rappelles ? »

« J'ai jamais fait ça parce qu'il était gay ! » Cria Puck.

« Alors pourquoi ? » Répondit Finn sur le même ton.

"C'est pas tes affaires Hudson. Tu ferais mieux de partir. » Dit Puck. « Et on balance pas Hummel dans la benne tant qu'il est blessé. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Rien à faire. » Répondit Finn, en sortant de la chambre.

* * *

**A/N: Voili ! Je vais vraiment essayer de publier mes chapitres plus rapidement, il faudrait que j'aie fini avant de partir en vacances sinon je sais pas si vous aurez la fin de l'histoire avant la mi août.**

**Oh et, si vous voulez partager vos impressions sur le dernier ep de la saison 3 avec moi, ce serait avec joie !**

**=D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour vous faire une fausse joie en publiant un chapitre qui n'en est pas un.**

**J'avais presque fini de traduire le prochain chapitre mais je l'ai un peu délaissé et avant que je m'y remette mon ordinateur m'a lâché. Il me sera donc très difficile voire impossible de publier un nouveau chapitre avant que je parte en vacances, j'en suis fortement désolée.**

**Je pensais peut-être faire de plus longs chapitres à partir de là en mêlant deux chapitres de l'histoire originale pour en faire un. La fic sera donc moins longue au niveau du nombre de chapitres mais je trouve que des chapitres plus longs sont plus agréables à lire. Je vous laisserai me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

**A part ça je voulais tous vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère que vous continuerez à lire cette histoire quand je serais en mesure de la reprendre. Merci encore !**

**Si vous avez des questions par rapport à l'histoire ou en rapport avec la date de la prochaine publication, j'ai un tumblr sur lequel vous pouvez me parler.**

**small-ant . tumblr . com**

**Voilà l'adresse, il faut juste enlever les espaces !**

**Bonnes vacances à vous !**

**=D**


End file.
